Fix you
by NatHidden
Summary: Luego de que Lori & T-Dog murieran, Maggie se encuentra perdida en un limbo debido a lo que tuvo que hacer. ¿Si la única persona que puede entenderla es un tosco cazador? ¿Qué sucedería? Denle una oportunidad a mi historia ) No es un romance abrupto, es de lo más complicado y dificil de lograr! Muchos flashback. Daryl/Maggie
1. Chapter 1

Bueno bienvenidas! Este es mi pequeño aporte a Fanfiction. Ninguno de los personas de TWD me pertenecen. Siempre quice jugar con estos dos personajes, ojalá les guste! Criticas, comentarios, lo que quieran, seran bien recibidos 3

El amanecer se habia convertido en algo burdo y grotesco ultimamente, las finas líneas del sol comenzaban a asomarse y solo podía compararlos con sangre, sangre desparramada por todo el cielo, similares a la matanza que hubo semanas atrás. Esa matanza donde perdimos a T-dog, Lori, y ese reo que nunca recuerdo su nombre bien... El bastardo que nos tendio una trampa. Me abracé fuerte a mi misma y noté que estaba semi desnuda, sólo con mi delicada ropa interior negra y muerta de frío. Bajé languidamente de la mesa de la torre de vigilancia y le quité la sucia frazada para cubrirme, ignorando su gruñido. Suspiré. Alguna vez han sentido cómo todo se va al demonio? Que si tuvieras la opción de tirarte en el suelo hecha un bollito y llorar lo harías sin pensar lo que digan los demás? El fuerte y abrasivo nudo quemaba mi garganta, y yo ya no tenía mas lágrimas que soltar. Era una mala persona, una sucia e inmunda mujer, pero realmente, no me importaba... Estaba sintiendo una emoción que hacia meses, años podría decir que no sentia. El sólo pensar lo que paso la noche anterior me ponía la piel de gallina, y una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorría mi espalda.

Oh, Dios...- Murmuré nerviosa. Miraba a las personas que trabajaban en la cerca de abajo, acabando con los caminantes que arremetían con hambre contra la reja. Rick, una débil Carol y ÉL. Corria la mirada, ya que solo mirarlo provocaba una culpa terrible en mi, y con razón.

Mientras observaba el bosque recordé que en sus momentos de alcoholismo, mi padre habia hecho lo mismo, y mi estúpida madre lo perdonó. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo? Yo le cuestionaba eso diariamente. Y soltando una sonrisa irónica solo puedo pedir que cuando le diga la verdad, el no deje de amarme y siga a mi estúpido lado, como siempre lo ha hecho. Acomodé unos mechones castaños oscuros de mi rostro cuando lo senti moverse. No me dirigio palabra alguna y me moleste levemente. Seguia siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Lo veo moverse pesadamente mientras se coloca los pantalones y se acomoda la camisa sin abrocharla. Ni siquiera me miraba.

Deberías irte.- Me dijo sin remordimientos. Al mirarlo a los ojos note que hasta vergüenza recorrian por esos malditos ojos azules.-

Eres un imbécil.- Murmuré en voz baja mientras tomaba mi musculosa gris del suelo y comenzaba a vestirme, dolida.-

No me contesto pero acepto esa premisa. Bajó la mirada mientras me vestia y se acerco al mirador, apoyando sus manos en la mesada que minutos antes estaba yo sentada.

No tienes porqué preocuparte, no le dire a nadie.- Aseguré dispuesta a llevarme eso a la tumba, pensandolo bien, no ganaría nada diciendoselo a Glenn.-

Lo sé- Dijo cortante dandose el lujo de mirarme dos segundos ya vestida y acomodando mi cuchillo en la cadera.- No debería haber pasado.- Dejo escapar.-

En este momento siento asco de mi misma.- Si el era honesto, yo también.- Pero no me arrepiento.- Suspire y me recoste en el marco de la puerta, con el cuerpo exhausto.- Tu tampoco deberías arrepentirte.- Voltee decidida para irme a desayunar, queriendo olvidar como pensaba de mi misma.-

No lo hago, Maggie.- Dijo cerradamente haciendo que por dos segundos quisiera voltearme y comenzar todo de vuelta, pero simplemente lo mire y asenti.-

Salí al patio y el sol era abrumador, me enceguecio por unos segundos mientras trataba de acostumbrarme al mismo.

Ahi estás!- Senti su voz y quise largarme a llorar. Me tomo fuerte de la cintura y me beso sonoramente mientras de manera torpe le devolvía el saludo con una, ya practicada, falsa sonrisa.- Dónde estabas?-

Ca... Carol, ya sabes, me pidio que le llevara el desayuno a Daryl...- Mi novio fruncio ligeramente el ceño y pretendiendo que no era nada, le aclare:- Esta muy dedicada a Judith, y hoy, entre tu y yo, esa niña esta insoportable.- Rei.-

Si, apenas pude pegar un ojo... ¿Estas mejor?-

Si, si, por que lo preguntas?- Tartamude mientras me sostenia de su cuello como solia hacer.-

Maggie... Anoche te fuiste de la cama por tu dolor de panza...- Me recordo sonriendo por mi falta de memoria.-

Ohh, por eso... Si mucho mejor, pase la noche en las duchas, nada de otro mundo, Glenn.-

De acuerdo.- Beso la punta de mi nariz únicamente para provocarme más dolor y siguio su camino a buscar mas barrotes para contener a los caminantes de la reja.- Dile a Daryl que baje, que necesitamos ayuda.-

De acuerdo.- Susurre conteniendo las lágrimas. "No tienes porque llorar, tu fuiste la mala aqui" Me dije. Mire hacia la torre de vigilancia y lo vi mirandonos. Sentia mi rostro arder, en ese momento, el ÚNICO cómplice de lo que hice en esa noche debia sentir que era una perra, un asco de persona.- Te necesitan en la reja.- Grité a todo pulmon sin mirarlo y digiriendome dentro de la prision para ayudar a Carol.-

Daryl asintio mirando sin expresión alguna a la chica y tomo su ballesta para bajar a ayudar. Adentro el clima estaba calmo, por primera vez Rick habia mejorado su perdida y molesta actitud y se habia puesto a colaborar con el equipo. Mi hermana estaba haciendo dormir a la bebé mientras Carl miraba como Carol cocinaba. Pase el día perdida, aburrida en lo monotonia de siempre, limpie varias celdas, colabore con el improvisado jardin que mi papá estaba construyendo para cultivar verduras frescas e hice lo único que me gustaba hacer en ese lugar sola. Sentarme en las mesas del patio a ver el anochecer. Todo el mundo me lo respetaba, incluso Glenn. Había robado un paquete de galletas de avena de la alacena y me dispuse a mirar ese bello paisaje recostada en la pared.

Debes disimular tu actitud, Greene.- Daryl se acercaba a mi lugar logrando que soltara un bufido molesta.- Tu novio anda sospechando.-

Vete.- Dije cortante sin mirarlo, sin dejar que penetrara en mi coraza con esos ojos azules.-

Daryl no me respondió pero tampoco se fue. Se sentia rara la situación, yo estaba molesta conmigo misma y con él. Tenia razón, no deberia haber pasado, pero pasó. Lo mire de reojo y pude notar que el tampoco sabía como reaccionar a lo que paso y como manejarse conmigo. Rode los ojos teniendole un poco de compasión y le tendi el paquete de galletas que tenia escondido en mi campera para que tomara una. El simplemente negó con la cabeza, logrando sacarme de quicio pero se sento en la mesa contigua a la mia, haciendome, a su manera, compañía.

No me arrepiento.- Repitio el menor de los Dixon sin mirarla, contemplando el mismo paisaje que mis ojos veian.- Pero, no se como...- Enmudeció al no saber expresarse.-

Lo sé.- Dije tragando con la garganta seca un trozo de galleta.- No puedo decirselo, no quiero pero también...- No iba a decirlo, no me iba a entregar a su merced.-

Nos quedamos viendo el anochecer, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. El... El debia estar recordando lo que paso anoche, era un hombre. Yo, sin embargo... Dios, pensaba la primera vez que Dixon logro meterse en mi estúpida cabeza. Siempre le hecho la culpa a mi inestabilidad emocional, pero realmente sabia que no era así.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lori esta muerta. Yo lo hice. Era todo lo que podia repetir mi mente. _

_Luego de entregarle la beba a Rick, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, hubo llantos, gritos. Me senti protegida en los brazos de Glenn pero por alguna razón tenia que salir de ahi, estaba en un estado de puro shock. Entre nosotros, ni recuerdo que le dije a Glenn ni porque quise ir en busca de la fórmula. Sentía que se lo debia a Lori por atravezarle la panza con un cuchillo, asi de simple. Yo fui la que marco a su hijo para toda la vida y le quite la vida por su hija. Yo fui la que jure protegerlos en su ausencia._

_Beth me pasó una mochila y Glenn me beso en los labios. Mire al cazador y subi en la moto de Merle detras de él, automata, sin despedirme ni siquiera de mi padre._

_Durante todo el viaje, Daryl no dijo nada, y yo llorizaba inútilmente. Sabia que no podia actuar asi en las afueras, que llamaria la atención y que era un blanco fácil, pero mi cuerpo no tenia fuerzas para otra cosa._

_Luego de andar por diez minutos, Daryl paro a un costado de la ruta, cerca de un pequeño arroyo y luego de revisar el perimetro, sin mirarme a los ojos, me tomo de los hombros y me bajo de la motocicleta. Mi cuerpo estaba entregado. Daryl tomo con sus asperas manos mis sucios brazos y comenzo a refregarlos con su pañuelo bordo, quitando lentamente las secas manchas de sangre. Se habia quitado el calzado y arremangado el pantalón para poder arrodillarse frente mio, con sus pies en el arroyito de agua y limpiarme el resto de mis brazos. Mi mirada se centraba en unos bellos teros que nos miraban desde el otro lado del arroyo. Hacian unos ruidos un poco molestos y pense que podrian escucharlos los caminantes. Daryl se habia incorporado, acomodado sus ropas y revolvia una bolsa de su motocicleta. Saco una musculosa blanca y limpia. Recorde que hace dos días el y Glenn habian salido por provisiones y consigueron algunas prendas de vestir._

_Ven aquí.- Susurro el cazador levantandome por detrás sosteniendome de las axilas con poco cuidado. Tomo aire y comenzo a quitar mi sucia camiseta por mi cintura, subiendola por mi cabeza. Por unos instantes nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mis ojos levemente aterrados se enfocaron en sus calmos pero tristes ojos azules. Baje la mirada al instante y deje que el momento sucediera. Me quito la camiseta mientras yo estiraba los brazos para ayudarlo. Estaba tan agotada mentalmente que ni siquiera quise cubrir mi brassier lila con mis manos. Daryl se hecho la camiseta al hombro y me vistio con la musculosa blanca rapidamente. Le costo mirarme con el sol en su rostro y luego de dudarlo por un largo rato, tomo los dos mechones que interrumpian mi vista y los paso por detras de mis orejas.- Sigamos.- Murmuro inentendiblemente. Y continuamos buscando formula para la hija de Rick.-_

FIN FLASHBACK

Luego de ese momento estuve unida mentalmente al cazador. Noté que teniamos muchas cosas más en común de lo que pensaba y deje esa relación fluir sin saber lo que podría llegar a pasar. Glenn lo notó, pero creyendo conocerme (Demonios, yo también pense que me conocía bien a mi misma!) no se preocupo en absoluto. A menudo me comentaba que era bueno que Daryl se abriera un poco y hablara más. Decía que yo lo estaba humanificando. Él me enseñó, o mejor dicho ayudo a perfeccionar mi técnica de caza y yo le enseñé a montar y correr a lo lejos con el caballo que habíamos encontrado una semana después de la muerte de Lori. Incluso conviviamos mejor, él me ayudaba con Carl, con el niño que había jurado cuidar.

Fueron tres semanas que, juro por mi madre, no sabía que iban a desembocar en lo que pasó la noche anterior. Nada en mi vida me hubiera preparado para asumir todas las sensaciones y descargas electricas que sintió mi cuerpo.

Daryl se reincorporo quitandome de mis pensamientos y tomo una galleta de avena sin pedirme permiso. Ya era de noche.

Hoy tengo guardia de vuelta.- Murmuró por debajo, sintiendose culpable pero decidido, lo noté.

¿Que quieres decir?- Me contraje en mi lugar con solo pensarlo como la noche anterior.-

Que hoy tengo guardia de vuelta.- Repitio Dixon sin voltear y caminando hacia la prisión.

Quieren que sea honesta? Me senti una adolescente haciendo algo malo. Sabia que estaba mal, claro que si. Pero queria hacerlo de vuelta, queria sentirme viva como hacia tiempo no me sentia. Deseada, tocada, que me miren como lo más increible que le haya pasado a alguien. Odiaba la rutina que mi novio me habia impuesto, pero sabia que era sin maldad, era para que sintiera que todo estaba normal, que todo estaba bien. "Lo amo" pense mentalizandome a Glenn en mi cabeza, y todos esos buenos momentos que logro hacerme sentir en este bendito apocalipsis. Me seque las lágrimas (Sorpresa! Todavía tengo lágrimas) con el borde de mi camiseta e intente serenarme antes de entrar para la cena.

Adentro el clima estaba sereno, Rick estaba volviendo en si, sostenia a su hija con sumo cuidado mientras Carl le alcanzaba la mamadera. Beth, oh Beth que pensaria de mi si le dijiera lo que hice? Ella trenzaba su cabello delicadamente y note a Carl mirando de reojo. Carol y Glenn servian la sopa mientras mi padre leia un texto de su biblia en silencio. El... Oh, Dios, el... Afilaba su cuchillo de manera pausada y tranquila. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no me vio entrar.

Aqui estas...- Glenn fue a mi encuentro mientas se secaba las manos con un repasador y me beso en la mejilla. Daryl miro, lo se. Baje la mirada culposamente y toque donde se posaron los finos labios de mi novio en mi mejilla. Me ardia.- Vamos a comer.- Indico a todos los presentes.-

Me sente a su lado mientras tiernamente poso su mano en mi cadera, abrazandome levemente. Le sonrei sin mostrar los dientes alegando que tenia muchisima hambre. La mesa estaba silenciosa hasta que Rick puso el grito en el cielo con el pedido que hizo.

Necesitamos... necesito conseguir más formula para Judith.- Distraidamente jugaba con los dedos de su hija mientras Carol puso una pauta.-

Tu no iras, Rick, tienes que mejorar.- Le sirvio otro tazón de sopa con extra de verduras enlatadas.-

Si yo no voy quién ira? Es mi hij...-

Yo puedo ir.- Carl se emocionó con solo pensarlo.-

Tu padre no necesita mas preocupaciones, hijo.- Hersell señalo limpiandose la tupida barba de comida.-

Yo puedo ir.- Glenn se sentia sofocado en ese lugar.- Podemos ir verdad?- Me preguntó y tarde unos segundos en entender que se dirigia a mi.-

Yo? Ehh...- No debia mirarlo, no debia mirarlo. Pero lo mire y note que Daryl no tenia interés en la charla ni en mi.- Si, claro. Dejalo en nuestras manos Rick.- Sonrei y segui engullendo la desabrida sopa de Carol.-

Luego de comer, levante la mesa y mi hermana se encargo de lavar los utensillos. Mientras recibia los cuencos de sopa vacios de todos, Daryl me paso el suyo rosando levemente su mano con la mia. Nos miramos, fue practicamente inevitable, asi como mi cara de panico al sentir esa fuerte electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo nuevamente. Su mirada provocaba algo raro en mi, no, no era amor. Era algo distinto. Abruptamente me voltee para llevarle los cuencos a Beth, pero para cuando me volvi por el resto, el no estaba más en la habitación.

Salude a todos y fui a los baños a refrescarme un poco, estaba abombada del calor. Me coloque una musculosa negra limpia ajustada al cuerpo, unos jeans azules demasiados grandes para mi y sali al patio a buscar a Glenn que hacia recorrido de perimetro con Rick, mientras hablaban de la salida de mañana. Me quede unos minutos en el limbo entre la salida de nuestras celdas y la primera torre de vigilancia, que era la que habitualmente usabamos. Sabia que el estaba ahi dentro, seguramente mirando, quice creer. Al ver que la charla duraba mucho, fui a los jardines de cultivo para comprobar que estuviera todo en orden, haciendo tiempo mientras lo esperaba. Sin embargo, a los cinco minutos no lo vi mas. Creyendo que habia entrado a dormir, fui a su encuentro, con el paso apurado para entrar en las celdas y olvidar este horrendo dia. A mitad de camino, volvi a quedarme en el limbo pensante. Hablaria con el, le aclararia que no pasara nada mas asi, que no piense mal de mi y que entienda que fue un error.

Con paso decidido, abri la primera puerta de la torre de vigilancia y subi las escaleras rapidamente. Sin golpear, entre confiada.

Daryl...- Pare en seco a ver a Carol rodeando el cuello del cazador con sus fragiles manos. No pude ver su rostro, y ni siquiera se digno a mirarme mientras me quede parada aun con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Daryl me miro alarmado, pude ver que el no le devolvia el abrazo a la mujer, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Yo iba decidida a cortar todo, a cerrar ese libro de menos de 24hs pero al verlo con Carol un rubor y calor fuerte se apodero de mi rostro, mi cuerpo estaba tensado y la conexión entre mi cuerpo y mi cerebro era inexistente, no podia moverme de ahi. El momento no duro más de cinco segundos, pero lo senti de una hora. Sin decir nada, cerre con fuerza la puerta nuevamente y baje lentamente las escaleras, me sentia mareada y que el corazon queria salirse de mi pecho. Lo senti cerrar la puerta atrás mio y apure el paso.

Maggie.- Me llamo en su tipico tono de voz sureña. Apoye mis manos en la pared para bajar mas rapido, pero me alcanzo.-

Tengo que irme.- Dije sin mirarlo mientras el colocaba un brazo en mi costado para evitar que me fuera.- Daryl... No...-

Hoy seria el cumpleaños de Sophia.- Dijo sin miramentos, explicandome cosas que realmente no tenia interes de saber.- Maggie.- El podria decir "Mirame" pero sabia que con solo decir mi nombre yo lo entendia.-

Realmente lo lamento, pero debo irme.- Le escape a su brazo y segui bajando las escaleras.-

¿A que venias?- Se atrevio preguntar en mi momento de suma colera. Pare en seco y me voltee con enojo.-

A decirte que no pasara nada más entre nosotros.- Pude notar ese dolor caracteristico en sus ojos, el mismo que senti sobre mi cuando Lori murio y el tuvo que sacarme de mi shock.-

De acuerdo.- Asintio levemente con su cabeza se apoyo de costado en las tediosas escaleras.- de acuerdo.- Repitio evitando el contacto visual.- Vete.-

Imbecil.- Abri las puertas sumamente molesta, queria irme de ese endemoniado lugar. Estaba tan cegada de mente y de vista que no note con quien me choque hasta que esa persona me hablo.-

Maggie, Maggie...- Glenn me sostenia mientras yo trataba de sonreirle, honestamente la culpa quería que le otorgara a mi novio una sonrisa sincera.- ¿Que sucede?.-

Oh... Oh, Glenn.- Me rasque la cabeza pensativa y coloque mis manos en sus caderas antes de besarlo.- No querrás subir, no? Carol esta mal... Hoy sería el cumpleaños de Sophia... Daryl, esta con ella.- Subi las cejas disconforme pero él no lo noto. Nunca notaba lo que me sucedía a menos que fuera sumamente obvio.-

Oh, pobre...- Glenn miro hacia la torre y me tomo de la mano.- ¿Sabes? La otra torre de vigilancia sigue vacía...- Abri los ojos un tanto alarmada. ¿Porque sentía que engañaba a Daryl con mi novio? Dios, mi mente estaba tan podrida en esos instantes. Sonrei delicadamente y asentí ante la premisa.-

Oh, de acuerdo.- El tiro de mi mano hacia la otra torre, cuando escuché el caracteristico chillido de la puerta atrás mio de la torre al abrirse. Él me estaba viendo irme con mi novio. De la mano. Juntos. Y realmente decidí en ese instante que estaba todo terminado. NUNCA MÁS.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Qué tal? Este capítulo, hablará sólo de cosas que sucedieron en el pasado. Flashbacks para entender lo que sobreviene. Gracias por leerme 3

FLASHBACK I

_Maggie había comenzado ese día absolutamente molesta. Admitía que era una persona difícil de llevar, y valoraba muchisimo a todos por tener que soportarla, pero ese día no pensaba eso, pensaba que eran todos unos inútiles ineptos. Tan dificil era mantener a Judith sin llorar mientras ella intentaba conciliar el sueño luego de haberse pasado dos días de guardia? Tan complicado era cazar un ciervo o conejo para comer? Si, sabía que sus pensamientos eran infantiles y burdos, pero el hambre y el sueño hacen enloquecer a cualquiera._

_Se dio por vencida y salio de la cama bufando. Mientras se colocaba los borcegos pensaba si sus trampas para conejos habían funcionado. Las había colocado el día anterior ya que moría por algo de proteína para su cuerpo. Era un dia precioso, parecía que se burlaba de ella._

_Salío al comedor y noto que estaba vacio._

_Bien, Beth, luego de que me levanto decides llevarte ese bebé endemoniado al patio.- Se sentó en la mesa y, sintiendose absolutamente malcriada, apoyo la frente en la mesa y bufó nuevamente.-_

_Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, y unos pasos pesados entrar por ella._

_¿Qué demonios, Greene?.- Daryl la miraba, alejado y suspicas. Ya había tenido experiencias desagradables con el carácter de la morena. Hoy no tenia fuerzas suficientes para sufrirlo de nuevo.-_

_Tengo hambre.- Se digno a decir mientras el cazador tomaba una botella de agua el aparador y se secaba la frente con su pañuelo bordo. Se sento en la mesa cosiguente y comenzó a hidratarse. Maggie se sobresaltó cuando algo ligero pero punzante le dio en la cabeza. Levantó la mirada molesta, pero se apaciguó al notar que era una barra de chocolate amargo. Lo tomó y miro al cazador con una sonrisa.- Gracias.- _

_Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Daryl bebía y ella devoraba el exquisito chocolate. Beth entró con la bebé y se la entregó a Daryl mientras maldecia. Todo su hombro estaba cubierto de vomito verde. Maggie sonrió, bendito Karma._

_¿Qué harás hoy?- Beth recupero a Judith y se sentó al lado de su hermana.-_

_Quiero ver si mis trampas han picado algo.- Se sentía superada ya que nadie la habia ayudado a hacerlas.-_

_¿Puedo ir contigo?- Beth sonrió cansinamente.-_

_No- Dijo Daryl desde su rincón haciendo que las dos hermanas lo miraran.- Ira conmigo.-_

_¿Disculpa?- Rio Maggie, se sentía incomoda por lo bien que le cayo esa noticia.- _

_No tengo ganas de escuchar a Hersell de porque una o sus dos hijas tienen que ir sola al bosque... y el chinito anda cuidando a Rick. Ya me tiene harto esta situación.- _

_Tiene razón.- Ayudo Maggie al hombre antes de que Beth protestara.- Alguien tiene que quedarse con Judith. Y... - Maggie levantó el dedo en señal de silencio para que Beth callara.- Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Yo decido que hacer y con quién. - Beth alzó una ceja.- ¿Que mejor que un hombre que te cuida y no habla?- Beth relajo su rostro y beso a su hermana en la mejilla.-_

_Lo había olvidado. Feliz cumpleaños Mag.- Maggie acepto su abrazo y se levanto para prepararse.- Saluda a papá antes de irte.-_

_No era la primera vez que Maggie y Daryl salian solos. Desde el incidente de Lori, dos veces a la semana lo hacian. El le habia enseñado a colocar las trampas, pero ella estaba sumamente ansiosa porque las últimas trampas que puso fueron sin instrucción de nadie._

_Se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza frente al espejo de su habitación. Mientras se miraba el consumido rostro, él apareció por detrás._

_Hola.-_

_Hola...- Maggie se volteó buscando su rostro, pero el no tenia intensiones de devolverle el gesto.- Vine a cambiarme, eso es todo.-_

_Glenn..-_

_No, Maggie.-_

_Glenn.-_

_Adiós.-_

_Maggie no pudo contener el llanto. Se dejó caer al suelo, no debía llorar y gastar energías en vano pero la situación de anoche la supero. Antes de perder a Lori, Maggie estaba absolutamente mal y preocupada. Tenía un atraso de un mes. Nunca había sido irregular y millones de pensamientos se pasaban por su cabeza. El día que decidió decirselo a Glenn, este recibió feliz y contento la noticia, haciendo que ella no entendiera._

"_**Quieres un hijo en estas condiciones?" Maggie recordaba lo furiosa que estaba, lo infeliz que se sentia. De ninguna manera tendría un hijo en esa prisión, no lo criaria a las oscuras, no sufriria del miedo cada vez que su bebé llorara atrayendo a los caminantes. NO. Ella no tendría un hijo. **_

"_**Todavía tengo un par de las pastillas de Lori". Esa frase retumbó en su cabeza fuertemente logrando que su llanto fuera más intenso. Cuando se lo dijo a Glenn este le había gritado, ese día todo se había ido al carajo. El no quería que ella abortara, quería que aprenda a ser feliz con una idea que solo le provocaba dolor y angustia en esos momentos.**_

_**No, ella no uso las pastillas, no hizo falta realmente. Esa noche que había decidido tomarlas, su bendito periodo se dio el lujo de aparecer. Contenta, se lo dijo a Glenn, y desde entonces, este la evita y vive molesto ante su presencia. Las cosas ya no funcionaban bien.**_

_Maggie, apresurate debem...- Daryl abrió la cortina sin permiso en el momento que Maggie se levantaba del suelo rapidamente secando sus ojos hinchados.- Debemos irnos.- Susurró el cazador mirandola de lejos.-_

_Si, ya estoy.- Maggie tomo su mochila, un abrigo y salió detrás de el.- _

_Saludaron a todos desde lejos, y emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque a pie. Ninguno de los dos hablo mucho durante el camino, ya que las cosas estaban tensas. El hombre le daba su espacio a la morena que caminaba con pasos firmes y duros a medida que se adentraba al bosque. Tomaba ambas riendas de su mochila y miraba al piso fijamente._

_Mira adelante.- Ordenó Daryl a una distraida Maggie.-_

_Lo siento.- Suspiró la muchacha cansinamente.- ¿Quieres que llevemos algunas de estas bayas? Seguramente mis trampas no picaron nada...- Señalo unas bayas moradas que estaban en el camino.-_

_Venenosas.- Señalo Daryl dandoles una simple mirada.- Ya te enseñé a diferenciarlas.-_

_Lo siento.-_

_Deja de disculparte.-_

_Pudrete. Tu y todos los de tu clase.- Maggie se acercó a el y le dio un fuerte empujón. Daryl entendía que su enojo no era por él sino por Glenn pero no por ello debía soportar su mal humor.- Vete.- Ordenó la morena con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.-_

_Maggie.-_

_¡Estoy cansada! Estoy cansada, Daryl, de pretender.. de pensar que podemos tener una vida real dentro de esa maldita prisión! Me esta consumiendo, no puedo más... - Empujo nuevamente al cazador.- No puedo tener un bebé y ser feliz! No en este momento, ¿Es tan dificil de entender?- Le gritó en el rostro al hombre que, sin ser culpable de nada, la escuchaba.- ¿Es tan dificil de entender?- Susurró nuevamente.-_

_No, no lo es.- Daryl susurró tomando un poco de distancia de la morena ya que la chica por unos instantes había posado sus manos en su pecho luego de empujarlo. Maggie abrio sus ojos asombrada, notando que había descargado su furia en la persona equivocada.- _

_Lo siento.- repitió Maggie haciendo que Daryl la mirara molesto. La muchacha sonrió y levanto las manos a modo de disculpa.- No lo diré más.-_

_Debes dejar de disculparte por todo lo que hagas, Greene.-_

_Es dificil.- Maggie se hechó al suelo y escribió en la tierra con un dedo "VENENOSAS" a modo de advertencia por si si otra persona lo encontraba. Se levanto limpiando sus manos y retomó el camino hacia las trampas.-_

_Sigueron caminando en silencio por media hora hasta que el cazador no pudo contener más su pregunta._

_¿De cuanto estas?-_

_¿Qué?- Maggie llo miró confundida mientras alejaba unas ramas de su rostro.-_

_¿No estas embarazada?- Pregunto pero luego se llevó un dedo a la boca y levemente la empujó hacia atrás mientras un torpe caminante devoraba el conejo que estaba en una de las trampas de Maggie. La chica bufó y se cruzó de brazos molesta, estupido caminante. Una flecha certera le atravezó el cráneo al zombie y lo hizo caer inerte sobre el suelo. Daryl alejo el cuerpo del caminante de la trampa y nego con la cabeza al ver que no se podía rescatar nada del animal.-_

_No lo estoy. Crei que lo estaba pero no lo estoy, gracias a Dios.- Murmuró la chica, retomando la conversación, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Pero el estúpido de Glenn piensa que debería estarlo, que va a ser todo normal y que un hijo es una bendición en estos momentos.- Tomo el conejo y lo tiro cerca del caminante. Volvió a preparar la trampa arrodillada en el suelo. Suspiró y lo miro:- ¿Estoy equivocada, Daryl?-_

_El cazador miraba el perimetro distraidamente, pero al escuchar la pregunta, también busco sus ojos. Negó levemente y le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo y sigueran buscando trampas._

_Pasaron la mañana recolectando conejos, ardillas y buscando inutilmente un ciervo. Cerca del mediodía, se sentaron cerca de un arroyito donde corria una cristalina pero poca agua. Maggie se quitó rapidamente los borcegos y mojo sus cansados pies en el agua. _

_Revisa mi mochila, tengo unas galletas saladas. Podemos almorzar eso y seguimos buscando.- Maggie indicó mientras se masajeaba los pies.- ¿Daryl? Dije que busque...- Rodó los ojos molesta ya que el cazador volvía al linde del bosque sin dirijirle palabra alguna.- O has lo que quieras...- Luego de unos minutos volvio con unos troncos para hacer fuego.-_

_Si vamos a pasar el día cazando, deberiamos comer bien.- Comenzó a preparar un fuego para azar dos ardillas mientras le alcanzaba las misma a Maggie para que les quite la piel.-_

_Oh... genial.- Tomo la ardilla con delicadeza ganandose una mirada desaprobadora de Daryl.- Me gusta cazar, no despellejar, es sentido común.- Explico la chica con mucha cara de asco se predispuso a hacerlo.-_

_Luego de la comida, Daryl se hecho en el suelo a descansar un poco. Realmente la estaba pasando bien. Maggie era de pocas palabras, buena cazadora y compañía. Volver sólo implicaba verla con cara de pocos amigos por su pelea con Glenn, tener que ayudar con el perimetro, hacer guardia y soportar los chistes de doble sentido de Carol. Maggie por su parte pensaba lo mismo, volver era lo que menos queria. Nunca fue de festejar su cumpleaños, y aunque con la persona que estaba pasando el día no haya hecho referencia alguna, sabía que la ardilla asada y el tiempo de occio era su manera de decirle "Feliz cumpleaños". Estaba apoyada en sus brazos sintiendo el calido sol en su piel blanca. Era un momento de libertad como pocos._

_Al cabo de una hora sin decirse nada, Daryl la miro de reojo y ella le devolvió la mirada._

_De acuerdo... Volvamos.- Suspiró Maggie colocandose unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Se levantó del suelo pesadamente y ayudo a Daryl a recolectar las demás ardillas y todo lo que habían dejado sucio.-_

_Lo siento.- Dijo Daryl al ver la cara de la chica, que notoriamente no quería volver.-_

_No comiences a disculparte como yo.- Rio Maggie.- El Daryl que conozco no lo hace.- Reconoció mientras comenzaban a caminar.- Además... Pase un lindo día.-_

_Demasiado fácil de complacer.-_

_Hum... Puede ser.- Maggie se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba las riendas de su mochila nuevamente.- Vamos.-_

_Daryl penso seriamente lo que quería decirle a Maggie. No era algo que se podía decirle a alguien que tenia un noviazgo, y más que todos convivieran en el mismo lugar. En primer lugar no era algo malo, lo que si reconocía era sus dobles intenciones que podria llegar a conllevar con eso. La deseaba, eso era ovbio para el pero no para la muchacha, no estaba enamorado de ella, quería solo tenerla y demostrarle lo que el podría llegar a darle. Demasiado confusa era su cabeza en ese momento._

_Fue llegando a la prisión que notó el rostro de Maggie contraerse del dolor al ver a Glenn trabajando en el perimetro. Vio como el atardecer, dandole ese sol directo en su rostro la embellecia más. Esos hombros desnudos y los rebeldes mechones de cabello que interferian con su vista. Miro a Glenn. En ese momento, ese era el causante de su infelicidad. _

_Al diablo._

_No es cumpleaños sin un buen trago, Greene.- Maggie se paró en seco y lo miro.-_

_¿Disculpa?-_

_Hoy me toca la guardia.. Si quieres, ya sabes.- Maggie lo miraba perpleja pero no noto asco ni desaprobación en su cara.- Encontramos un par de licores en el depósito de la cocina, no es lo más rico pero no hay cumpleaños sin un trago.- No quizo sonar desesperado, ojala que no lo haya sonado. Al ver que la mujer no respondía, continuó caminando al encuentro con Carl, que los esperaba para abrir la reja.-_

_Ire después de cenar... ¿Vale?- _

_Daryl la miró y asintió._

_FINFLASHBACK _

Eso fue lo que Daryl recordaba mientras veía irse a la morena en la Cheeroke con su novio, en busca de proviciones y fórmula. Recordaba que luego de ese día, Glenn intentó hacer las paces con ella y que, pese a eso, la mujer igual apareció en la torre de vigilancia para pasar la noche, primeramente en buenos y sanos términos, con él.

Si, fue un estúpido al día siguiente, simplemente porque él es así. Nunca había engañado a nadie, como pretendía Maggie que el actue como que es algo normal?

Estaba enfurecido cuando la vió irse con aquel inepto en la noche a la otra torre. A su vez muy convencido que solo se fue con el por lo culpable que se sentía.

Enfurecido, bajo las escaleras de la torre, pretendiendo olvidarse para siempre de la morena, sin saber, que esa era la última vez que la vería como la persona sana e integra que siempre fue.

QUE LES PARECE? :$ Ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capitulo. Besos!


End file.
